1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of maltopentaose and maltohexaose by cultivation of a microorganism belonging to the genus Streptomyces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods of producing maltopentaose and maltohexaose include isolation from a corn syrup (R. L. Wistler et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 77, (1951) p 5761) or acid hydrolysis of starch (W. J. Whelan et al, J. Chem. Soc. (1953) P 1293) or treatment of starch with an amylase isolated from fermentation broths of bacteria and fungi or from digestive juices of animals (Kainuma et al, FEBS Letters, 26, (1972) P 281). These methods have some disadvantages of poor yields of maltopentaose and maltohexaose or of troublesome operation for isolating the amylase to be used, and hence they are less applicable for large production of maltopentaose and maltohexaose on a commercial scale.